Scavenger Hunt
by erdi99
Summary: Someone organized a Scevnger Hunt throught out Trenton. And it's Rangemen vs. TPD, Ranger vs. Morelli, Military Men/ Ex Cons vs. Cops. What will happen and who will win? And what happens when Steph finds out? Its A Babe story, but Cupcakes weren't hurt...much! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**This idea popped into my head, how funny it would be if Ranger tried to bury something in the backyard and was caught by his babe. That image didn't leave me alone and it turned into this.**

**Originally it was supposed to be a one shot and then got longer and longer. Then Cara245 came along and made a couple of suggestions, making my muse do the happy dance (she is still doing it despite me growling at her for not helping me write the next chapter of Innocent).**

**So here we are a few thousand words later.**

**I hope you like it.**

**A huge Thanks to Cara245, ADI2DE and jenio1, as well as my friends Danielle and Ashley, who gave me ideas for the scavenger hunt list., because that was the one thing my muse refused to help me with.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Steph is going to kill you for this!" My cousin remarks and I shoot him a glare.

"I know" I growl at him. "But I want to win this thing…to settle this once and for all between TPD and Rangemen."

"Lo único que quieres es obtener uno de Morelli (You just want to get one over on Morelli)" Hector says with a small smile.

"Less talking more digging…we only got a small timeframe to do this" Tank growls from above as he drops the black body bag next to him on the ground.

"RANGER" My wife shouts across the dark backyard and I flinch. She only calls me that when she is angry or we are at Rangemen.

"Dog house here I come" I mumble making my friends snicker.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She shouts and stares at me from above.

"We are digging a hole" I point out the obvious.

"Well Captain Obvious, I can see that." Babe says with an annoyed look on her face. "But Why?"

I quickly pull myself out of the hole and drag her a few meters away from where the guys are digging "That is classified, Babe."

"You are digging a grave in our backyard and you are telling me it's classified?" She shout whispers and it won't take long before she reaches Rhino mode.

"Babe…don't get so upset…it is not good for the baby" I point out, which is a huge mistake.

"What is not good for the baby is, that I am awake at 3 am and you guys causing a ruckus out here. You are all trained military men…didn't they teach you stealth and working in silence?" She screeches.

"Babe…please… We will keep it quiet I promise" I assure her and stir her back to the house.

"I hope that this body is only staying her temporarily or I will dug a grave for you right next to it" She says and stomps away, making me smile. "You got nothing to smile about Mr." She adds over her shoulder, which results in me smiling even more. _God, I love that woman._

If I were to tell her what we are really doing here, she would get even madder and I would be even more in trouble than I already am. I assume the couch will be my new best friend for the next few days.

"Is this really worth it?" Bobby questions as I jump back into the hole.

"Yes… Morelli still thinks he is better than me…this will teach him." I reply and pick up my shovel.

"Less talking, more digging" Tank growls again in his commanding voice. He was the hardest to convince to do this. Les of course jumped at the chance and Bobby only joined to keep an eye on him. My best friend, though, said it was childish. But as I told him what really was at stake, he joined in. Of course it didn't take long for the rest of Rangemen Trenton to get a wind of this and request to join too. But this right here, the core team had to do alone. I don't think Steph would have appreciated if all her Merry men appeared in the middle of the night in her backyard.

15 minutes later we are dumping the black body bag into the ground and fill the hole with dirt again.

"How long do you think it will take him to come looking here?" My best friend asks as we are standing around the filled up hole with beers in our hands. We dug the hole at the edge of the forest of the 1500 m2 property Steph and I own, which is located in Hamilton Township at the Veterans Park.

"He will be here the latest tomorrow afternoon." I guess. "Ocultar bien? (Did you hide it well)? I question and look at Hector.

"La posibilidad de que él considera que es cero (The chance that he finds it is zero)" Hector answers.

"Good" I nod. "Alright let's get some shut eye. Work at 0600 hours" I order and we all move inside the house. The guys are going to crash here, since it would take them too long to get home.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I look to me right and find my mocha-latte Cuban lying next to me, fast asleep. He didn't bother to shower, and still has a little bit of dirt on his cheek. I am mad at him and also curious of what that was all about last night. But since he remained tight lipped, I have to go and investigate at Rangemen. A few bribes here and there and my merry men will spill their guts.

One glance at the clock tells me that all of them will have to get up in half an hour, so I fell a quick decision to make them breakfast.

I quietly drag my ass out of our 1000 threat count sheets; take care of my morning business, before I waddle down to the kitchen. I am 7 months pregnant and my feet are swollen, I have to pee every ten seconds, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I can't wait to welcome our son or daughter into the world. It just sucks that I can't be as quick on my feet anymore, since there is always my huge stomach in the way.

I take everything I need out of the fridge and load five trays of bacon into the oven. I know…_shock_…I learned how to cook. I surprised myself with that actually.

As we bought this house, put in this great looking kitchen and next thing I knew I asked Ella to teach me how to cook and my mother how to bake. Both women were more than thrilled to pass their knowledge along. I am not great at it, but I haven't managed to poison us yet.

As the coffee brews and I hear the first signs of life from upstairs, I start cooking the eggs. I know they will complain a great deal about the fact that it isn't healthy and that they will need to spend twice as long on the treadmill, but I don't care. Mommy-to-be needs to eat and thankfully our child seems to take after me, food wise, much to Carlos's dismay. I don't think I could have lived 9 months without my tasty-cakes and meatball-subs.

"Ah beautiful, it smells delicious" Les compliments as he strolls into kitchen and places a kiss on my cheek. "But you know I have to watch my weight."

"Pfft…as if" I snort and he shoots me a grin.

"How is my nephew today?" He questions and places a hand over my ever growing stomach.

"Take you hand of my wife, Santos" Carlos growls as he walks into the kitchen too. I hand him and Lester a cup of coffee and start plating the first badge of scrambled eggs.

"Morning Babe" Carlos wraps his arms around me, as I crack more eggs into the pan, and runs a soothing hand over my belly. Our kid immediately wakes to its daddy's touch and starts kicking up a storm.

"Don't think I have forgotten about last night" I murmur, making Lester laugh.

"Copy that" Carlos replies and places a kiss on my cheek.

"So are you going to tell me what last night was all about? And why a dead body is now buried in the back yard?" I question and look from Lester to Carlos and back.

"Little girl…the lesser you know the better" Tank answers for his friends as he strides into the kitchen. He too places a kiss on my cheek, before taking a seat on the breakfast bar.

"Yeah…yeah…I know it's clasisfied" I mutter under my breath and go back to cooking the eggs.

* * *

"POLICE" A voice shouts and bangs on the door. "OPEN UP."

"I am coming" I shout back annoyed from the other side of the house. This house is so massive that it takes me five minutes to walk from one end to the other in my pregnant state. "What do you want Joe?" I ask as I throw the door open.

"We have a warrant to search you backyard." My Ex-Boyfriend informs me and thrusts a piece of paper into my hands.

"What? Search warrant? Why?" I find myself inquiring stunned, before my heart beat kicks up a notch as I remember what the guys buried last night.

"It's all written on there" Joe taps the piece of paper in my hand and motions for the uniformed officers to follow him. "Right this way guys."

"HOLD ON…the house has just been cleaned. Either you guys take of your shoes or you go around!" I say sternly and give them my best jersey glare. "Just because you are here serving a warrant doesn't mean you can forget your manners, Morelli!"

"Whatever" Joe retorts and walks back out.

They look over every inch of our property. With every inch they get closer to the spot, my heart beats a little quicker. By the time they dig up the black body bag which Rangemen just hid last night, my clothes are soaked with sweat.

I groan and fully expect Joe to turn around and arrest me on the spot. Giving birth in prison really wasn't on my bucket list. _Carlos is going to pay for this!_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joe shouts and stomps his feet like a little child. "Where the fuck did he hid it?" He turns around and glares at me. His face is bright red and I can see steam coming out of his ears.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You don't know?" He looks at me like I am a criminal he is interrogating.

"Again…What are you talking about?" I repeat myself while walking down the steps to the back yard and make my way over to where he is standing. As I see what is in the body bag, I have to keep myself from laughing out loud.

The bag is filled with countless of doughnuts, tootsie rolls, cupcakes, tasty cakes and a note is lying on top of it saying 'Enjoy '.

"This isn't funny, cupcake. I want to know where they hid it!" Joe growls.

"I don't know where _IT_ is, because I don't know what the heck you are talking about! Now get of my property" I say and point towards the front gate.

"Alright…but tell Manoso this isn't over. I will find it and I will win" He says through gritted teeth and starts walking away.

"Ohh…I think you forgot something" I tell him and point at the hole as he turns around. "You are not going to make a pregnant woman fill that, do you Joe?" I add in an overly sweet tone.

"Of course he won't" Eddie assures me and hands Joe a shovel.

* * *

"What is going on with Joe and you? What did you take?" I lean against the doorframe of my husband's office and raise an eyebrow at him. I am surprised how calm I am about the whole thing.

"And don't babe me…" I say sternly as he is just about to answer. "The whole TPD just served a phony search warrant at our place. They dug through the whole backyard. So are you going to tell me what they are looking for?"

"I didn't think he would actually involve a judge!" Carlos remarks and looks back at me.

"What are they looking for, Carlos?" I repeat in my don't bullshit me voice.

"Babe… I…" He starts up, but in that moment his desk phone rings. "Yo…copy that."

"Sorry Babe gotta go. Break in at the jewelry store on State Street." Carlos informs me and presses a kiss on my mouth in passing.

"Lucky you…being saved by the phone" I mutter and he chuckles.

"I am a quite lucky person" He grins and then jogs away, leaving me with unanswered questions.

* * *

"Yo...what's up with the rumor of Rangemen and TPD having a scavenger hunt?" Lula asks immediately as I step into the Bonds Office. I may not work here anymore, but I still like to come in and keep the girls from working, much to Vinnie's dismay.

"What? I don't get a 'Hello, how are you?' anymore? I think I deserve that, when I come bearing Doughnuts" I grin at her and seat myself on the couch.

"Yeah…yeah…" Lula waves me off and adds. "So…scavenger hunt?"

"What Scavenger hunt?" I ask confused and place my feet on the nearby seat. Lula immediately grabs the box of doughnuts from me lap.

"God I am starving" She mutters and takes out a Boston crème.

"You haven't heard?" Connie raises an eyebrow and stops filing her nails. I just shake my head as answer.

"So apparently someone from Trenton organized a scavenger hunt between Rangemen and TPD…" Lula informs me.

"…Rumor has it that Morelli and your batman want to settle their business once and for all. See who the better man is…" Connie ads.

"Yeah…so both teams, again this is just a rumor, have to collect and do things around the city. Apparently someone…" Lula says and Connie motions towards Vinnie's door "…Keeps score."

"20 Things are on that list. Whoever gets the Item first or hands in the evidence that they did the task, wins that round." Connie pipes in again. "Uncle Jimmy said that half of Trenton is betting on the teams. It's big money apparently."

"And another rumor is that Rangemen is in the lead…by a lot" Lula concludes.

"When is this thing supposed to end?" I ask.

"On Sunday. They will meet on the Square in front of the Police station, to show off their collections." Connie tells me and starts filing her nails again.

"Apparently the rules were changed half way through and now either one of the competitors can steal the other team's stuff" Lula points out as she picks up a doughnut.

"Yeah, I heard that too" Connie says as she starts applying nail polish, pink is her color today. "Rumor has it that Ranger suggested it himself."

"So Vinnie keeps score?" I question and both of them nod. "Has he got the list too?"

"No, apparently that's being held by a fourth party. No one knows who organized it or who is holding the list, if it even is the same person" Lula replies. "I am really surprised they didn't include you."

"Lula…we both know that, that score they want to settle is really about Steph. Ranger wants to humiliate Morelli on his home turf and once and for all make it clear to Morelli and Trenton that he is the better man for Steph. And Morelli needs to score points with the Burg, after what he did to Steph."

"Well this is definitely better than, them beating the shit out of each other" I remark and both of them look at me as if I am insane.

"Nah…I would love to see Ranger vs. Morelli. Two fine specimens fighting has its perks. And it is so romantic" Connie gushes and fans herself with her hands.

"Nothing romantic about it, when you worry that one can kill the other. Ranger certainly knows his way around a human body, or he wouldn't have made it through the hell Uncle Sam keeps dropping him in." I point out.

"You are right about that Babe" Carlos grins at me from the door. "And I certainly know my way around a human body in other situations as well." _HOLY HOT FLASH!_

"What are you doing here?" I say to change the subject. I know that he knows his way around my body all too well, and I'd rather not think about that in front of other people or I may be tempted to rip his clothes off right here.

"Just drove by…figured you'd be here." He replies and gives me a panty ruining kiss. "Later." With that he walks out the door, leaving my dizzy self behind.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Interested? There is more to come **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**WOW Thank you all. Your comments meant a lot. And I am happy to see not only my regular readers, but also some new faces. WELCOME :) to my crazy world!**

**I have edited and added things to the first chapter so go ahead and read it again.**

**Another huge Thanks again to Cara245, who helped me with the listed and pointed out the best and funniest items/ things to do.**

**I hope you will like them as much as I do.**

**Last but not least I like to issue a challenge: Write a one-shot or a chapter story. The following has to be in it, Steph finds Ranger burying something, Steph, Ranger, merry man. (I am still laughing about Steph finding Ranger in the backyard digging a hole and I want to see what you guys come up with!)**

**(Not sure if this is how you issue a challenge or not?! But if you happy to write I will be happy to read it.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_**Four weeks prior**_

"He wants to do what?" I question confused and look at Vinnie, the weasel.

"Ranger proposed a scavenger hunt; to prove once and for all that he is the better man" Vinnie replies.

"I am surprised he sent you and not one of his goons" I remark and look down at the beer I am currently holding.

"You and I know that his goons would rather crack your head in, than talk to you. And Ranger and you can't be trusted, not fight each other when left alone, so yes…he sent me" Vinnie informs me.

They are still mad about the way I broke up with Steph. I left a note on her kitchen counter, the night as Ranger jumped off that bridge to fish Steph out of the Delaware. He took care of her and I drove to her apartment to leave that note. I admit I could have handled things better.

I went undercover and Steph stayed single for like five minutes before Manoso warmed her bed. As I got back, I may have blown up in her face, which wasn't the smartest thing to do either.

Steph and I moved onto friendship, but Ranger and his men have a long memory and they won't let me forget. Since then the relationship between TPD and Rangemen has gotten a little strained, to say the least.

Now I get a chance to show Trenton and TPD, that I am the better man.

"I am in…when do we start?" I find myself agreeing.

"One week from now. Instructions and the list will be sent to your email accounts. It will be TPD against Rangemen. It's up to you if you include everyone or no one. This whole thing comes with one main rule: It stays secret. No one is to know, especially not Stephanie" Vinnie explains.

"Agreed" I don't even want to think about, what would happen, if Cupcake were to hear about this. She probably would either rib us a new one, or get her own team together, to beat us both. Neither option seems appealing to me.

* * *

_**One week later**_

My phone beeps, telling me a new email arrived. 'Scavenger hunt' it says in the Regard line and it is from Vinnie.

'_The instructions are the following'  
-no one is to know about the scavenger hunt. It stays between the teams, the organizer and the count keeper.  
-You have three weeks to complete the list.  
-The list is not to be copied or sent on to a third party (we will know if you did and your Team will automatically loose)  
-You either have to take an item, or take a picture/ video as proof.  
-Everything needs to be shown to the count keeper (Vincent Plum) for verification. You will keep the Items you have collected and will show them off on the final day  
-Whichever Team is first to show an Item or proof of a completed task to the count keeper, will get 20 extra points. The Team with the highest score wins.  
-Who fails to show proof, will lose 20 points  
-Final day is Sunday three weeks from now. We will meet on the square in front of the Police station at 1900 hours.  
May the best Team win. Good Luck!'_

I open the attachment and read through the list.

'_1) Entire Team in full tactical gear, holding bunnies (They have to be real bunnies. You kids stuffed animals DON'T count!) (20 Points)  
2) Bury something (30 Points)  
3) Murder Mystery! Draw the outline of a body in chalk inside of Pino's (10 Points)  
4) Get a male team mate to undergo a full body wax session (Proof in from of a video or before/ after pictures) (50 points)  
5) Take the American Flag from City Hall (60 Points)  
6) Take 5 numberplates of the other teams vehicles, private or business (5 Points)  
7) Take a Gnome from a front yard in the Burg (15 Points)  
8) Get something recorded on voicemail (10 Points)  
9) Let animals of your choice loose in the other teams building or car (60 Points)  
10) Create something out of paper mash and place it on the roof of the Office of Public Affairs building(50 Points)  
11) Take a beloved Item from the other Teams building (40 Points)  
12) Take the welcome to Trenton sign (20 Points)  
13) Two Primary school classes are going on a field trip, organised by you. (40 Points are given out by the kids to the Team, who they were most happy with)  
14) Find the funniest bumper sticker, buy 5 and attach them to the other Teams vehicles (5 Points)  
15) Obtain the Fonda Peters Costume (50 Points)  
16) Our beloved 'Last Stand' McGraw, who defeated Gonzo the Shower man, with only a butter knife and razor wire, left his PD issued revolver to the city. Take it from City Hall. (60 points)  
17) Obtain the other Team's signs (10 Points)  
18) Take CCTV cameras and don't be caught on film (20 Points)  
20) Get the costume of the Trenton Thunderbirds Mascot (30 Points)  
21) Obtain Something the other Team doesn't want to lose' (100 Points)_

_Total Count of Points: 685_

_This seems easy enough_. Thankfully I already informed the entire force about this and everybody is excited to be finally able to stick it to Rangemen.

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I project the list onto the screen in conference room five, for the whole core Team to read.

"This seems easy enough!" Tank remarks. "Nothing really difficult about this.

Suddenly the door opens and the whole Rangemen Trenton Team is standing in the doorway. "We want in on it, Sir." Hal informs me as he steps into the room.

"We will finally be able to stick it to TPD" Woody says with an excited grin and high fives Les, who is just nodding in agreement.

I take one look at the core Team and with a nod I wave them in. The more the merrier.

"Close the door" Bobby demands, as the last man steps into the room. Cal quickly shuts it and I stand to address the Team.

"Gentlemen, this stays between us. Stephanie is not to know about this. Are we clear?" I tell them and receive a "Yes, Sir" in return from everybody.

"Alright...Operation: Scavenger Hunt. We need a Plan." I shout and motion for Les to write down ideas on the white board. "This needs to be fail proof. Mistakes won't be tolerated!"

The longer the planning lasts the more excited everybody gets. You can feel it in the air. I cannot believe Morelli suggested a scavenger hunt. Does he really believe he can beat us?

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_**A couple of days later**_

"NO WAY" I look at Eddie in a mix of shock and horror. "I will not undergo a waxing session!"

"Morelli…my wife loves my hairy back…so I can't do it" Gazzara replies and I shudder at that information. "Luke over there went three weeks ago and it has yet to grow back. And it has to be a male! So take one for the Team. Your future hook ups will thank you for it."

"Shit…" I curse and hang my head. I really want to beat Manoso! "Fine." I growl.

"Alright then, let's go" Gazzara says and pushes me towards the exit of the Police station.

"We are going now?" I nearly screech and everybody stops what they are doing to look at me. The men with pity and amusement and the women are just laughing at my outcry.

"Yes…I already made the appointment" He informs me. "This way you can't back out!"

Half an hour later I find myself at a wax salon in the heart of Trenton. "You couldn't have made an appointment outside of Trenton?" I growl. The whole Burg will know about this by tomorrow. And to make matters worse, the woman who owns this place, Tanya, and I had something a few months ago and it ended badly. She found me with my tongue down a different woman's throat. She is going to enjoy torturing me.

"Alright then, everybody ready?" She questions overly sweet, as she enters the private room.

"No" I mutter and Eddie just shoots me stern look. _Take one for the Team!_

"You have to drop your boxers as well Detective" Tanya says with a mischievous smile.

"Ohh NO…NO WAY" I shout, hop of the table and shoot Eddie a pleading look. "There is no way in hell that I let her get down there with the hot way!"

"You requested a full Body wax, Detective" She informs me with a laugh. "So…your Boxers have to go too" She waits a few seconds, before she just drags my boxers down my legs. Usually my dick would love this kinda thing, but today he goes into hiding. He knows what's to come and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Alright…hop back onto the table" Tanya order and I succumb to my fate and lie back down.

Eddie's eyes hit his hairline. "I think this is my cue to leave. The camera is on, so that we have proof" he says and with a nod he is out the door.

"Fuck you" I shout after him and only hear him chuckle.

Tanya pours very hot wax onto my back and starts covering it with white paper strips. "It only will hurt a little bit." She tells me before she ribs two off at the same time.

"ARGGGGG FUCCCCCKKKKKK" I shout, making her and Eddie, who is obviously just behind the door, laugh.

"Don't worry Detective, just another 100 more of those and before you are hair free" Tanya informs me in between laughs. She enjoys this way too much!

* * *

"You alright?" Eddie questions and has a hard time keeping the smirk of his face. If I was able to move properly, I would wipe it of his face.

"Fuck you Gazzara" I almost whisper, since I lost my voice, cursing and swearing at Tanya for the past three hours.

"Let's get this to Vinnie" He says and we both get into his car. We better be the first ones to hand this in or I suffered for nothing.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

My phone dings and I look at the video which Hal just send me. It's Morelli, walking out of a waxing studio. He is not wearing a shirt or pants, only Boxer shorts and shoes.

Morelli is red everywhere. He is walking a little hunched over, with spread legs and arms away from his body.

I laugh for the better part of five minutes, before I forward it to the core Team. Just seconds later I hear Tanks roaring laugh, then a loud thud and some more laughing after that. I assume he fell of his chair; wouldn't be the first time that happened.

'_Glad we picked Les for this'_ Bobby replies with a laughing smiley added at the end.

'_Amateur'_ my cousin answers.

'_CSL FOMCL'_ comes back from my best friend. (Can't Stop laughing, falling of my chair laughing)

Les offered to go, since Rangemen would pay for it. He said he wanted to test the theory if woman really liked hairless man more.

So he went the day we got the list and came back an hour and a half later, with a smile on his face and a couple of phone numbers in his pocket.

I would love to see Morelli's face when he finds out that we won this round!

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**I am sorry for the delay. I haven't gotten around to proof reading this chapter until today, hence the delay.**

**Also for everybody who is waiting on an update for Innocent, it may take a while longer. My muse is being a brat and I haven't gotten anything good out of her since I wrote this chapter over two weeks ago.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

_**Later that day**_

"ETD 15 minutes...Gear up gentlemen" I shout across the conference room, before I turn to leave.

"What's going on?" My wife questions from her spot in the door way of the 2nd floor apartment ten minutes later. As Babe and I moved out, I offered my Aunt Ella and her husband Luis, the 7th floor apartment. It only seemed fair, since they both did exceptional jobs and deserved the upgrade from the second floor.

My Aunt was a little reluctant, telling me they were fine where they were, but a little persuading later they finally moved.

We converted the whole 2nd floor. The kitchen was expanded and we made the apartment into two bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms. Steph and I kept one room, and the other is for the staff that needs some shut eye, betweens shifts or is recovering from an injury.

"Found Police Raid Stutton" I inform her as check my weapons.

"Who?" She questions confused and walks over to me. When I gear up, she always secures my Kevlar vest. She took up that habit, since she got pregnant. It seems to calm her down a little and she is less worried about me, when I go out.

"Police Raid Stutton" I repeat.

"That is his name?" Babe shoots me an unbelieving look.

"Yes" I answer and draw her into my arms, after she closes the last Velcro strip on my ribs.

"His parents must have hated him" She mutters, making me laugh.

"It's a possibility. But he was born during a police raid at the drug house, his parents lived in and they thought it was a great Idea to name him after the occasion." I tell her and she laughs too.

"Mhhh...So if I give birth when my car blows up again, we will name him or her Exploding Manoso?" She asks and has a hard time not laughing.

"I'd prefer Bomber Manoso...this way if he or she becomes a mercenary like me, they won't need to give him or her, a nickname" I smirk and she hits me playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

"Bring him to the cop shop" Tank instructs Cal and Mick, after they secured our FTA in the SUV, and adds "Be at the farm at 2000 hours."

"Copy that" Cal nods and drives of.

Thankfully the take down happened in Philadelphia, which is why we moved Item 1 one on the list to today.

"First food" Les says and rubs his belly, which in that moment makes a roaring sound.

"You are just as bad as Bomber" Bobby mutters and Les flips him off. "Do I need to buy you a pregnancy test?"

"Nah I am good. I don't want anyone else's babies, but yours" Les retorts. Their bantering continues all the way to the restaurant, entertaining the whole crew.

* * *

"Steph wondered why we needed so many men for this take down...If she could see this, she would declare me insane" I tell my best friend making him bark out a laugh.

"How often do you get to see military men and ex-bangers holding white bunnies? Everybody would declare us insane" Tank replies, with a grin on his face.

"As I spoke to the woman on the phone, she didn't stop laughing as I explained her why 30 grown up men had to come to her farm" Les shakes his head, as we park in front of the big farm house. The farm is located half way between Philly and Trenton.

"You are the guys, who need to hold my bunnies?" A woman in her 40's questions, as we get out of the car. She is about 5'5, brown hair, is as white as Steph, with a slim figure and a huge smile plastered on her face. The jeans she is wearing are covered in dirt and the boots have seen better days.

"Yes...Mrs. McNally?" Les questions and shakes her hand.

"That is me...you must be Mr. Santos" She remarks.

"I am...but please call me Lester" He tells her.

"I am Claire...and this little guy here is Jonas" She says and steps away to reveal the boy, who is clinging at her legs. "My husband is already in the shed. Come on through!" She motions for us to follow her. As we get to the shed, I am shocked to discover that it is full with rabbits in every colour.

"As you said you had enough rabbits, I didn't imagine this many" Lester points out with wide eyes.

"We started with the angora rabbits" The man, who is filling the food bowls, says and points towards the back of the shed. "But somehow...or let me say someone...kept adding others too. And well now we have this." He adds laughing. The man, who I assume is Claire's husband is as tall as I am, tanned skin, blonde hair and like his wife is covered in dirt from head till toe. "I am Jack."

"Nice to meet. I am Ricardo Manoso" I shake the man's hand and add "I know it is an unusual request we had, but our honour is at stake."

"My wife explained everything and I understand" he smirks. "Come on...each grab a rabbit."

Hector's hands him the camera he brought with him and we all form a circle. I grab a fluffy, small brown one and so does Tank. In his huge hands, the bunny is almost invisible. Lester of course grabs an Angora rabbit, which doesn't like being in his lap at all, and keeps scratching his arms.

We quickly take a couple of pictures, before letting them all go free again. "Do you have pigs too?" I question and Bobby's eyes grow wide.

"Boss...you sure about this?" He questions and I only shoot him a grin in return.

"Para la estación de policía? (For the Police station?)" Hector questions loud enough for all men to turn around and listen to our conversation.

"Brilliant...why didn't I think of that?...I only came up with goose" Les says and slaps himself against his fore head.

"Uhh...yes we do? Why?" Claire asks and looks at us curiously.

"Well...the thing is the following..." I start and I can see the faces of my men lighten up, well outsiders would only see the blank face, but to me they are almost smiling.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_**A couple of days later**_

I look at my phone and only shake my head. They are ahead of us. I don't know how they do it. I bet Manoso has an entire department of his company dedicated to getting all those Items. _Fucking Bastard!_

"Is Operation Gnome a go?" I ask and look at Robin.

"Yes...we will meet at 2 am at Columbus Park" She informs me.

"We have to win this round. They won the last two" I growl and look around. "This UA is to run smoothly. No fuck ups!"

At exactly 2 am, we find ourselves all dressed in black at Columbus Park. Carl and Eddie are going to stay on the lookout, while Robin and I are going to steal the Gnome from Mrs. Chatniks garden. That old witch has so many of them, she won't miss one.

"Let's go" I whisper and together we make our way to old bat's house, which is located five minutes from the park on Roebling Ave.

Burg people like to look out the windows, when they see people walking past. It's good when you are a cop and need to find witnesses. It's a pain if you are trying to steal something from someone's front yard. And since it is so early in the morning, most people have gone to sleep, which works to our advantage.

Carl and Eddie position themselves on the foot path, facing in both directions and Robin and I quickly jump over the small fence.

"Let's find the ugliest Gnome there is" I whisper. It doesn't take me long to find one. It's a fat one, looking like a sumo ringer. I quickly take a picture and seconds after the flash went off, the upstairs light turns on.

Robin and I treat carefully around the rest of the garden gnomes and step back over the small fence. In that moment the window opens and Mrs. Chatnik shouts "JOE MORELLI...NOT YOU AGAIN...WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

Without looking back, we make a run for it. And we don't stop until we get back to the car.

"Have you done this to her before?" Robin questions as we pull out of the parking lot.

"He took all those gnomes and placed them two doors down in Mrs. Esposito's garden." Eddie tells her and laughs.

"You won't believe how outraged everybody was. A good Italian Boy would never do such a thing" Carl remarks and mimics my mother's voice.

"I couldn't sit for a week, that's how hard my father spanked me" I admit and shake my head.

"Everybody knows that teenager do such things, Italian or not." Robin points out.

"He was 5" Carl says and laughs again. "That alone should have shown his mother how he would be as a teenager, but everybody believed he was a saint. They still do."

* * *

**Loved it? Hated i****t? Leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**WOW…you guys are amazing. All those reviews made me laugh and smile. A huge thank you to all of you.**

**This one got a little longer than anticipated and I don't think it is as funny as the last one. **

**The Idea foe this chapter or for this particular Item comes from Cara245 so a big thanks goes out to her.**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_**2 Days later**_

"Did you find it?" I question and look at Carl, as he sits down opposite of me.

"No not yet… it seems to be lost somewhere in evidence." The detective replies.

"What do you mean lost in evidence?" I hiss and shoot him a glare. "How can you lose evidence like that?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asks and slaps me on the back and sits down in the booth next to me. We are currently at Pino's for Lunch and talking about our next assignment for the scavenger hunt, which according to Carl is missing.

"The Fonda Peters costume is missing!" I say quietly, so that only he would understand me.

"You are joking!" Eddie exclaims, making a few heads turn.

"Not so loud" Carl hisses and slaps Eddie on the back of his head. "If it gets out that that evidence is lost…" He shakes his head.

"Yeah…yeah…I know…heads are going to roll" Eddie sighs and rubs his head.

"Hey guys…have you told them yet?" Robin looks at Carl in question as she sits down next to him.

"Yeah, I did" Carl nods.

"Alright…alright. We gotta find that costume. Turn over everything in the evidence room. I am 100% sure that Manoso wouldn't be stupid enough to break into the evidence room. This means he doesn't have it. " I whisper.

The Fonda Peters Costume is a red leather costume from a former Stark Street stripper. What TPD knows for sure, and the Burg only speculates, is the fact that Fonda Peters sewed the names of her suitors and some other details into that costume. There are some big name Politicians and councilmen on that list, who'd rather keep that part of their life secret.

Fonda Peters was murdered in 1988 in that costume. It's been said that not only did she have Sex with those men, but a few also used her to bribe and blackmail others. The only other evidence that we had was her diary, which was way too vague to be admitted into court.

As I discovered it on the list I contacted Vinnie, who assured me that the costume would only be shown off at the Final day of the Scavenger Hunt and then would quickly disappear into evidence again.

Now that it is missing, we need to figure out where it went.

* * *

_**Three Days later**_

"What's going on?" I question as I step into Carl's office and he, Robin and Eddie fall silent immediately.

"Nothing" Robin says and motions for the door. "I am…I gotta…uhh paperwork!" And the next thing I know she is out of the door, leaving me starring at Carl and Eddie in question.

"Yeah…me too" Eddie hurries out of Carl's office and closes the door behind him.

"Carl?" I question confused. "What is going on?"

"Well…you may wanna sit down for this" He says and motions towards his guest chair.

"Om my lord…just spit it out" I growl and glare at him from where I am standing.

"We know who has the costume" Carl informs me and averts his eyes.

"Okay…that is great. Who has it?" I ask.

"Yourmother" Carl mumbles and averts his eyes again.

"Sorry, repeat that. I thought I just heard you say my mother?" I question and Carl looks everywhere but at me. And then it dawns on me. "Are you telling me that my mother has the costume?"

"Yupp" He replies and I swallow hard.

"Why would she have it?" I find myself asking. "And how did you find out?"

"Well the Ladies at Clip and Curl talk…_A lot_" Carl's replies.

"And how does this lead to you thinking my mother has the costume?" I am slowly growing impatient.

"Okay…so this apparently came up a few months back as the old Ladies got their hair done. My grandmother told me that your mother got the costumer shortly after the murder trial was over. According to my grandmother, who has it from Edna Mazur, says that your mom kept your granddad somewhat in check with that." Carl answers.

"So what you are saying is that my grandfather is on that list? And my mother blackmailed him with it?" I look at him, willing him to disagree with me.

"Yes…according to my grandmother, your granddad didn't want you mother marrying your dad, but she knew his name was on that dress and blackmailed him with it. You would need to ask your mother for specifics" Carl replies with a sigh. He is clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

"Ohhh believe me I will!" I growl, turn around and walk out of his office.

As I step out of the TPD, I can see multiple Officers standing around pointing at the cars in front of the station.

"What is going on here?" I growl at them. "Don't you have a job to do?" And then I see what they are laughing about.

The cars all have bumper stickers on them. _'Caution, I break for hookers'_; _'Unmarked Police car'_; _'Bacon Magnet'_ and _'Just hand me the doughnuts and no one gets hurt'_ are just a few of them.

I can't believe they managed to tag all of the Patrol cars, unmarked cars and our personal vehicles at once, nevertheless in bright daylight. And I know that if I check the cameras I won't see anything. Manoso probably got one of his criminals to hack our feed.

"Stop standing around and get those things off!" I growl and get into my own car. I have more important matters to attend to.

* * *

"MOOOM?" I shout as I enter my parent's house.

"Upstairs" She shouts back and I quickly take two steps at a time. "Hey…why aren't you at work?"

"I came to talk to you about something." I say and sit down next to her on her bed, where she is folding the laundry. We sit in silence for a moment, because I don't know how to bring that subject up.

"What is it Josef?" My mother questions and turns her gaze to me.

"Well…the thing is…Why do you have the Fonda Peters Costume?" I blurt out. _Good one Joe…you are a cop…you could have done better than this, a more subtle approach would have been better!_

"How do you know that I have it?" My mother questions in a high pitched voice. "Who told you?...Oh I bet it was Edna, that old bat. She can't keep her trap shut can't she?"

"Actually it was Carl, who has it from his grandmother, who in return got it from Edna Mazur a few months back" I answer honestly. "Mom…why do you have it? Is it true that Granddad is on it? You know I could arrest you for stealing evidence right? If this gets out…Jesus Mom" I huff out and run my hands through my longer hair. I need a haircut, but haven't gotten around to getting one.

"Your Granddad isn't on it." My mother replies in almost a whisper, ignoring all the other questions I just asked.

"Okay…so then why do you have it if Granddad isn't on it? It belongs in the evidence room at the TPD. Again…I could arrest you for this!" I point out. Obviously I would never arrest my own mother, but I am hoping to coax the truth out of her like this.

My Mother gets up from the bed to look out the window and says "My name is on it."

"Huh?" I question confused.

"It's my name that is stitched on that dress, Joseph" My mother almost shouts as she turns around, with her eyes wide.

"Why would your…." And then it dawns on me. _NO WAY_. "Ohhh"

"Your Granddad got it, because he was afraid that your Dad would find out and would kill me. The names weren't released in the trial, but we couldn't be sure that no one would ever find out. So he took it from TPD…" My mom explains. "Fonda and I well…it just happened. It was after you were born and it only went on for a few months."

"Holy shit" Slips out of my mouth and my mother narrows her eyes on me. "I need that dress Mom."

"No" She says with a stern look.

"Mother, I need that dress. Multiple people at TPD know that it is missing and I need to bring it back into evidence." I say and I think it is better that I leave out the part where we only found out, because it is on a scavenger hunt list. I am sure if I know who the costume has, it won't take long for Manoso to find out too. And he won't have a problem breaking in here; this house is a piece of cake to break into. I have done it multiple times as a teenager.

"It's in the attic…You have to promise me that no one will find out. I will be the most talked about person for the rest of the year" My mother says with a painful expression on her face and her shoulders are slumped in defeat.

"Mom…everybody did stuff like that…hell gay and lesbians are out now. No one will care." I inform her, place a kiss on her cheek and make my way to the attic.

An hour and a half later the costume is back in safety of the evidence room at the TPD, after I showed it to Vinnie and received the points for it.

We also drew the outline of a body in front of Pinos two days ago which earned us another 10 points plus 20 for completing this before Rangemen.

At the moment we are ahead of Rangemen with 70 Points, let's hope we can manage to widen the gap between us a little more.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Let me know what you thought!**

**The following has been completed by the Teams so far:**

_**Rangemen:**_** 1) holding Bunnies 4) Full Body wax session 14) Funny bumper stickers.  
Rangemen completed all of these Items before TPD, which earned them 60 extra points. In total now 135 Points**

_**TPD**_**: 1) Holding Bunnies 3) Murder Mystery 4) Full Body Wax session 7) Take a Gnome 15) Fonda Peters Costume  
TPD only completed Number 3;7 and 15 first earning them also 60 extra Points. In total now 205 Points.**

**I won't write for every Item on the list a chapter. Cara245 helped me pick the best ones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger's POV**

_**One Day later**_

A "Damn" escapes my mouth as I read the new email from Vinnie on my phone. How did they manage to get ahead of us?

"What's wrong?" Steph questions concerned. For a moment I forgot that we are currently sitting in the Doctor's waiting room, waiting to be called out for the Ultra-Sound Appointment.

"I just forgot to sign some paperwork that Tank needs." I tell her. It's not exactly a lie. Tank did message me ten minutes ago, to tell me that he put some paperwork on my desk, which he needed signed back by the end of the day.

"If it is important you can go…I mean it is just an Ultrasound that needs to be taken" Babe replies.

"No...Absolutely not. This is way more important that some stupid paperwork. I am not going anywhere, Babe" I assure her and a big smile spreads out on her face.

"Okay" She only says and entwines her fingers with mine.

* * *

"They are in lead by 75 Points" I inform Tank as soon as I step into his Office.

"How?" He questions, immediately knowing what I am referring to.

"They got the Fonda Peters Costume" I answer and sit down in one of his guest chairs. "They we first to draw the outline of a body and a few of our Patrol cars were tagged with Bumper Stickers last night. They weren't very original I may add."

"The men didn't mention anything this morning" Tank says and leans back in his chair.

"I assume they didn't see them" I tell him and pull up the pictures I took of the sticker's.

"'_I am Only Speeding, cause I really have to poop!_' '_Don't steal, the government hates competition'_…this is the best they could come up with?" Tank asks with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face, as he hands my phone back to me. "And how did they find the costume this quickly?"

"Que era demasiado fácil para ellos. Angie Morelli había que durante años! (That was too easy for them. Angie Morelli had it for years)" Hec informs us as he strolls casually into Tank's office, followed by Lester.

"How do you know this?" Les asks intrigued and closes the door behind him.

"Edna Mazur was talking about it at the Clip and Curl a few months ago" Hector replies, switching to English.

"And again, how do _you_ know this?" Lester repeats and sits down on the couch and crosses his arms over his chest.

"She called Steph with a lead on one of our FTA's and since Steph was otherwise occupied I went instead. I just walked into the Shop and overheard them talking." Hector explains.

A few months back Steph's grandmother learned to speak Spanish and that's how she is able to communicate with Hec in public. Thankfully she doesn't speak it fluently, or we would need to watch what we say in front of her. "I haven't even told you the best part yet!" He adds with a grin.

"Spill" I say and motion for him to continue. Whatever it is, it must be good. Since only Steph can put a grin like that on Hector's face.

"Angie Morelli is on the list" Hec laughs and his face turns red.

"No way" Les shouts and starts laughing too. We did our research on the dress, as well as the Burg still gossips about it occasionally.

"I wish I had seen Morelli's face as he found out." I grin and look at Tank, who just shakes his head. "Okay…enough. We need to concentrate on our own mission for tonight! Failure is not an option!" I add and look at each one of my friends.

"The men are on stand-by." Tank informs me. "ETD 0100 hours."

"Copy that" I nod and leave his office. I have to get some Paperwork done, before I have dinner with my babe. I need to be well fed so I can put her into a Sex induced 'coma' later on. I don't want her to wake up and find me sneaking out of the house in the early morning hours, without an explanation. And I really don't want to lie to her, she usually can see right through that.

* * *

"Ready?" I ask Matt, who nods in return. Matt just transferred to Trenton from Miami. He wanted to be closer to his family and is also an expert in any kind of climbing. Tonight he is going to climb up the back wall of City hall, without a robe, to get the flag of the roof.

"Yes, ready. Let's stick it to Morelli" He says and starts climbing. He adapted our dislike towards Morelli and the TPD very well, which makes me smile inwardly.

Because Buildering is dangerous, when done without a robe, we brought a huge blow up mat with us and positioned it directly under the spot where Matt will be climbing up. Bobby also brought his medical bag, in case there is an emergency.

"How is Al doing?" I ask and look at Bobby. Al is the old night guard for City Hall. We may or may not have drugged him a little, but Rangemen will deny any involvement if someone comes and asks questions.

"He will be sleeping for a while." My friend replies and looks worriedly up to where Mat is halfway up the building. "We have done some crazy stuff, but this…is just plain insane."

"You sound like my old man" I tell him with a grin and he just rolls his eyes, the way that would have made Steph proud.

"We located the gun, Boss" Hal informs me through the earpiece.

"Problems?" I retort.

"None, so far. Hector is working on the system right now." Hal replies. My guess is that Hector will have City Hall's security system disabled within seconds. That's what they get for not taking me up on my offer to provide Security for their buildings to a special price.

I look back up to Matt, who makes climbing a building look really easy. Bobby is right. We did some fucked up shit in the army, but we usually used Robes and I really wouldn't be comfortable going right up a building without one. _Maybe I am getting old?_

I am glad that Les and Tank are keeping an eye out in front of the building from a Rangemen SUV. Hector patched them into the Police scanner, before we left earlier, to make sure we wouldn't get a surprise visit by TPD.

"How did you explain this to Steph?" Bobby questions curiously.

"I didn't" I shoot him a small smirk.

"Ah…well that is one way of getting around an inquisition" Bobby points out.

"How did you explain this to Elana?" I repeat his question to him. Elana is Bobby's girlfriend of six month, leaving Les's as the only Bachelor within the Core Team.

"I didn't" He too shoots me a grin, which tells me that he took the same route as I did. Our wives/ girlfriends get along too well for that. If you tell one something, the others know it within half an hour too.

"Got it." Matt informs us through the Earpiece, at the same time as Hal and Hector come casually strolling towards the back of the building.

"We got it too" Hal grins and pats his shoulder bag.

Mat climbs back down and 15 minutes later we are on our way back to Rangemen, with another 180 points added to our tally. We are currently leading by 85 points.

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_**The next morning**_

"What's the score?" the younger woman asks and looks at me.

"Rangemen 295; TPD 210" I read from my notepad, which I use to keep score. "Looks like it won't be a close call after all."

"I can live with that." The woman informs me and adds "I am, however, surprised that they have crossed off so many Items already!"

"Number 1, 4, 5, 7, 14, 15 and 16 are already gone." The elderly woman reads of the list that she has right in front of her on the table.

"Maybe we need to change the game up a little!" I point out. "You know….make it more interesting."

"How?" She younger woman ask and eyes me suspiciously. As if she is expecting me to suggest something dirty.

"Make a new rule!" I suggest.

"Okay…what kind of rule?" she probes further. I really should have thought about it before I suggested that, because I draw blank.

"I do." The older woman says after a few minutes of silence and adds with a grin "Let's make them steal each other's Items! We know that Rangemen will have everything locked up tight, but TPD won't. Just think about it. If only that Costume gets out…shit will hit the fan. People will talk about it for years to come."

"I like it. This will definitely make things more interesting." I say and the younger woman nods in agreement.

"Okay…You send it out via email or text or whatever you use to get in touch with them… But Vinnie…NO ONE is to know about our involvement in this." She tells me sternly and I can't help but gulp.

"Don't worry. No one is suspecting your involvement at all. It's all under wraps." I assure the two women and stand. "Okay, I will keep you posted." I add and leave the Burg home. It is funny to think that no one even suspects their involvement. Ranger and Joe still think it's the other one, but I have a feeling that by the end of this Scavenger Hunt the truth will come out and the Burg will be shocked.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave a Comment!**

**The following has been completed by the Teams so far:**

**Rangemen: 1) holding Bunnies 4) Full Body wax session 14) Funny bumper stickers 5) Take the American Flag 16) 'Last Stand' McGraw's gun**

**Rangemen completed all of these Items before TPD, which earned them 100 extra points. In total now 295 Points**

**TPD: 1) Holding Bunnies 3) Murder Mystery 4) Full Body Wax session 7) Take a Gnome 15) Fonda Peters Costume 14) Funny Bumper Stickers**

**TPD only completed Number 3;7 and 15 first earning them 60 extra Points. In total now 210 Points.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**I am back****. We finally managed to find a place to live in London. And let me tell you; don't move into central London...it's expensive!**

**I have started work about three weeks ago and for the first time in over ten years I will always have the weekends off.**

**I'd like to thank you all who took the time to read and comment on all previous chapters.**

**It will take some time to finish this story as well as Innocent, but I will get there eventually.**

**I'd like to thank jenio1 for the idea for this chapter.**

**Happy reading everybody!**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

_**A day later**_

"We have a problem" I state as I walk into the conference room, where we hold our weekly meetings. "I just got off the phone with Claire McNally. We can't borrow their pigs. They are sick and under quarantine."

"Shit" Lester curses. "So we need to go with the geese? Pigs were such a fitting Idea."

"Geese seem so lame!" Woody pipes in and a few others mutter in agreement. "There has to..." He suddenly stops talking and looks at Vince with a big smile on his face doing, what Steph calls, ESP. "What do you think?" He asks his partner.

"It's doable" Vince replies.

"Can one of you fill in the rest of the class?" Les questions and gives the partners an annoyed look.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_**A couple of days later**_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Someone better be dead" I growl, as I pick up my phone. My eyes set on the clock next to my bed and a groan escapes my lips. Its 2 am and I am supposed to be off duty for the next two days.

The blonde woman next to me stirs and I quickly get out of bed, as I wait for Costanza to answer.

"We have a pig problem at the station. I need you to come down here and help us catch them" he answers and I can hear some squeaking noises in the background.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that there is a pig problem at the station...is this some kind of joke...I swear Carl if it is...you will pay for this!" I snarl as I close the bedroom door behind me.

"Not a joke. Just a heads up for when you get here...Manoso and his crew are outside of the station laughing their asses off." _Click_

For a minute I stare at my phone, before jumping into action and getting dressed. I quickly scrawl a note onto a piece of paper for the woman in my bed, whose name I forgot, and leave.

* * *

As I get to the station, the first thing I notice is Manoso and his crew waiting outside the station with an Animal truck. I cannot believe the bastard managed to complete Number 9 on the list.

"Happy Hunting" Manoso says as I pass him and his men snicker. "Just know that if you harm these pigs, my first call is going to be to the press."

Without uttering a word, I proceed into the building. Inside I find pure chaos. During the graveyard shift we only have half the staff on duty, all of whom are currently busy trying to catch the loose pigs of various ages and seizes.

My best guess is that Rangemen was only able to get the pigs into the building, because one of those criminals hacked our feed. My money is on Hector.

I side step a few of them on my way to find Costanza, who is standing on top his desk shouting instructions at everybody else. "Why don't we just shoot them?" Some Rookie asks in passing.

"Please go ahead and do so... but I will get you to explain it to a very angry Public, when they get wind of this. Also explain it to the Farmer, who the pigs belong to, why he is suddenly out 30 or so pigs." Costanza shouts after him.

In that moment I spot Robin, who is trying to hold onto the piglet in her arms. The animal is squeaking of the top of its lungs and a bigger pig comes charging right into back of Robin's legs, which causes her to fall over and release the piglet. The Animal lets out an exciting squeak, as it runs off into parts unknown.

I have to stifle a laugh, as she gets up with an angry look on her face and grease on her clothes. I have to leave to Manoso; this is an excellent Idea for Number 9, but a pain in the ass to clean up afterwards.

"Costanza, get down from that desk!" I tell him, as a light bulb goes off in my head.

"I am not getting down there. You have seen what that viscous thing just did to Robin." Carl cries out.

"Get down there or I will push you down...your choice. We will need to get these pigs outside. We need to join forces. Chasing individual animals is obviously not working" I point out and glare at him.

"Fine..." My friend mutters defeated and steps down from the desk.

"LISTEN UP!" I shout and as I have everybody's attention I add "We will push them into interrogation room 1, before we built a wall with the desks leading towards the front door. Got it?" Everybody just nods and they start chasing the pigs towards the interrogation room.

"What the hell?" The criminal, who is sitting in the room, shouts as the first few pigs walk into the room.

I quickly un-cuff him and push him out of the door. On our way to another interrogation room, I step into something slippery and the next thing I know, I am on the way down, taking the criminal with me. The smell that envelopes me, tells me I just slipped and landed in pig shit, ruining my leather jacket.

Of course the whole incident did not go unnoticed and Carl, Robin and a couple of other cops are clutching their stomachs of laughter.

"You landed me in shit...these are $ 300 jeans...I am going to sue you!" The criminal rants as he struggles to get up.

As we are finally standing upright again, I notice that his ass his covered in shit, making it look like as if he pooped his pants. I hide my grin, as I push him into the next interrogation room and shut the door. From the outside I can still hear him complaining about his pants. Will teach him, not to buy expensive stuff. I definitely know better ways to spend $ 300.

"Stop starring...these pigs do not catch themselves!" I shout, with half a grin on my face. I find that I am half mad and half amused by this whole thing. Amused; because it is funny, seeing grown men and women chase greasy pigs. This is something I haven't done since I was a kid and we visited my uncle in Texas. And mad, because I literary have to clean up shit later on.

After what seems like hours, we finally manage to get all the pigs into the interrogation room. I counted 25 pigs and 9 piglets, coming to a number of 34 animals. Just to be sure we didn't miss one, we checked every inch of the station.

Once we built a wall out of flipped over desks and doors, I tell Manoso to back the Truck up to the Main entrance.

"Alright, let them out" I motion for Carl to open the door. Thankfully our barriers hold up and we get all of the pigs out of the station without an incident.

"MORELLI!" Manoso shouts and seconds later the man himself appears in the doorway with a smuck grin on his face. "You are missing one!"

"Not possible" I answer and he raises an eyebrow "We looked everywhere!"

"One is missing" Manoso repeats and just then a piglet walks right passed me, without a care in the world.

"Shit" I curse and everybody starts running after the animal.

Turns out that little, greasy piglets are smarter and faster than they look. It continues to evade us until the sun comes up. Manoso and his men finally take pity on us and together we manage to corner it and reunite it with its family.

By the time I get back to my house, its 7 am and I am dead on my feet. Unfortunately, the blonde is still in my bed and wakes as I slip between the sheets. And what is even more unfortunate is that she wants to have sex and my dick won't stay hard. She leaves frustrated and angry half an hour later.

I fall asleep shortly after, with only one question buzzing in my head. How will Manoso react when he gets back to Rangemen?

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

It has been a long night and I cannot wait to get back home to my Babe. Vince, Woody and the pigs are on their way back to Connecticut, where Vince's parents own a farm. I told him to invite is them to our annual summer Party next month, all expenses paid for by me. That is the least I could do, for them lending us the pigs.

As Vince called his Dad from the conference room phone a couple of days earlier, Brad Roman dropped the phone because he laughed so hard. He was actually the one, who suggested greasing the pigs and making it harder for the cops.

Hector looped the security feed at the station, which enabled us to get the pigs through the front door. Thankfully, he also streamed the whole thing with audio to the screens in our SUV's and a couple of remote, handheld monitors. We were able to watch the whole thing from the outside. They really put on a good show for us. Best part of the night was, as Morelli landed in a pile of shit.

"Son of a bitch!" Tank growls and jerks me out of my thoughts. I look at my best friend confused, before I realize what he is referring to. They took the bloody sign!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say, jump out of the car and dial the Monitor room. "Someone tell me, how the hell our sign has gone missing, without any one up there noticing?" I hang up before Matt even gets a chance to explain. I will deal with him later.

A few seconds later Hector, Bobby and Les pull up behind us. All five of us stare in disbelieve at the spot, where the Rangemen sign used to be.

"We were far too busy laughing at them, to realise they may get one over on us." Les mutters and shakes his head.

"Hey, what is going on?" Steph asks sleepily, as she walks out of the Rangemen building. She is fully dressed in her maternity Rangemen outfit and is carrying a mug off tea. "And where is the sign?"

"Why are you awake this early? You should be in bed" I chide and envelope her into a hug.

"You know I cannot sleep properly, when you are out in the field...now stop evading my question and tell me who took the sign!" My wife replies and glares at me.

"Just some young pranksters, who will get what's coming to them" I growl.

"Please don't send them to Antarctica. Scare them a little, but don't send them away. No Prank is worth freezing to death for" Steph says and makes us all laugh.

"It will depend on my mood, when I encounter them" I tell her and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I will book a one way ticket for them" Les laughs.

* * *

"Matts 0500 hours" I growl at Matt and Randy, as I step into the monitor room a few minutes later. Both of them nod with their blank faces on. I'd feel sorry for them, if I wouldn't be paying them a lot of money to watch out for anything suspicious. If this happened to a client's property, things could get ugly for me and Rangemen. "Dismissed!"

"Big Dog, Oswald y Gaspick" Hector informs me. "Que es mi culpa. Que no tenía que haber puesto la alimentación al monitor. (It's my fault. I shouldn't have put up the feed into the monitor room.)"

"No es su culpa. Deberían haber sabido mejor. (Not your fault. They should have known better!)" Bobby assures him.

Just then my phone alerts me of a new text and I fish it out of my cargo pants to read it. '_NEW RULE: the teams can steal each others already collected, stuff. Whichever Team cannot show of the Items, they have previously shown to the count keeper, Sunday in two weeks, will face 200 penalty points!'_

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave a Comment!**

**The following has been completed by the Teams so far:**

**Rangemen: 1) holding Bunnies 4) Full Body wax session 14) Funny bumper stickers 5) Take the American Flag 16) 'Last Stand' McGraw's gun 9) Let animals loose in the other Teams building**

**Rangemen completed these Items before TPD, which earned them 120 extra points. In total now 375 Points**

**TPD: 1) Holding Bunnies 3) Murder Mystery 4) Full Body Wax session 7) Take a Gnome 15) Fonda Peters Costume 14) Funny Bumper Stickers 17) Obtain other Team's signs**

**TPD only completed Number 3;7, 15 and 17 first, earning them 80 extra Points. In total now 240 Points.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**YEAHHH finally an update on this story...I have begged my Muse for months now, but she only now came up with something remotely good.**

**I cannot promise you a fast next chapter, however I will try my best to get writing on chapter 8 as soon as possible.**

**Hope you guys still enjoy this.**

**Erdi**

**ps.: as usual, let me know what you think in the comments.**

* * *

**Joe's Pov**

Obtaining Item number 20 on our list, the costume of the Trenton thunderbirds mascot, is proving to be a little tricky.

A few years back, a few High School kids stole the costume, since then it is kept in a secret location at the baseball park. According to my information the location of it changes every night and only the coach and the mascot himself know where it is hidden.

It seems like these are drastic measures, however the Trenton Thunderbirds count their mascot as a good luck charm. They only lose when the mascot is sick or absent.

"Cheers coach" I touch his glass with my own and then drown the shot. "I have to say, that was pretty impressive week. They blew Newark out of the Park. "

"Thanks" Coach Sanders nods. The lovely coach has a slight drinking problem, which he can hide pretty well, I must admit. Big Dog followed him for few days and Sanders drove every day out of Town to this local watering hole.

Unfortunately for me, the coach's favourite drink is Vodka straight up and I am having a hard time keeping up. Thankfully I have Big Dog on standby to drive my drunken ass home.

For a while we talk about the Team, the past season and their chances to win the State Championship, before I carefully direct the conversation to the Mascot. Not before long and the coach spills tonight secret hiding spot.

"I thinkkkk, I hav ha'enough" I slur and stand, only to find myself sitting on the ground seconds later. Apparently I can't handle Vodka anymore.

"I'd say so too" The coach drunkenly laughs and nearly falls of his bar stool. "You young guys can't handle your liquor anymore...back in my day, we would still be three sheets to the wind the next morning for football practice."

"G'night Coach" I say and wave a hand, before exciting the bar. There is no way I would be able to get up for Football practice in the morning.

"Got the location?" Big Dog questions, before I even have time to close the passenger side door.

"Yupp...janitor's clossset on the'bottomfloor" I inform him and put my seatbelt on.

* * *

"STOP...STOP the car" I yell and throw open the car door, before Big dog can even bring the car to a complete halt. I re-evaluate my dinner choice, as I spew it out on the road and silently beg for my body to be at least 15 years younger. I already know that my hangover will be brutal tomorrow morning.

"I appreciate that you didn't spew in my car" my friend remarks dryly, as I close the door.

"You are welcome" I nod and wipe my mouth with a napkin from Big Dogs Dashboard, before throwing a couple of chewing gums into my mouth.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Robin questions, as we pull up at the Stadium.

"Morelli had to empty his stomach on the way" Big Dog informs her.

"Let's get to work" I motion for them to get a move on.

"Are you sure you are up for this? You look like shit" Eddie points out and I just growl at him. He lifts his hands in surrender and says "Just checkin!"

* * *

_The next morning_

My phone beeps loudly, indicating that I just received an email, making me grown in pain. My head hurts, I have a sour taste in my mouth and I am sleeping in yesterday's clothes.

I get up as slowly as I possibly can, before taking a hot shower to feel a little more human. Thankfully I don't have to be at the precinct until noon, or I would be royally fucked right now.

Just as I get out of the shower, I hear my phone ringing, but decide it can wait. The noise still sets off jackhammers in my head and I before I would even consider getting close to that noise, I need the cure or at least some panadol.

But I don't even get a chance to dry off, before my landline starts ringing. No one ever calls my landline, unless it is urgent. Against my head's wishes, I pick up with "Someone better be dead!"

"Well... we are going to be, if this gets out" Big Dogs says and by the tone of his voice, I can tell he is sweating like a pig of nervousness. Something bad must be going on.

"What is going on?" I question and walk into my bedroom to find some clothes.

"Haven't you check your email?" He asks in disbelief.

"No...why would I?" I probe and walk over to my mobile phone.

"Oh man…CHECK IT NOW!" This time he shouts and I have to hold the phone an arm's length away from me, so that I won't be deaf after this call.

"Okay...okay" I calm him and open my email inbox. The email is from Katherine Winter, she writes for the crime section of Trenton's newspaper. In the subject line it says: 'This will be published in tomorrow's Paper' and attached are multiple pictures of Big Dog, Eddie, Robin and myself, breaking into the Stadium and stealing the mascot. "Shit...I will be right there!"

* * *

"Do something! " I growl at Eddie and shoot him a pointed look. "If this story gets out, we could get fired. On top of that, I won't hear the end of it from Ranger."

"What do you want me to do? Huh? She is going to run it, there is nothing we can do" Eddie growls back.

"Take one for the team. Go out with her or better yet, sleep with her...I don't care...just make it go away" I reply in all seriousness.

"I am not cheating on my wife, Morelli. You are single and you brought this on yourself, you get her laid" Eddie shouts and I am glad I shut the door behind me, so no one can hear what we are discussing.

"She hates me" I sigh and drop into Eddies guest chair.

"None of you would get far...she bats for the other team..." Robin says and as she sees my pleading looks, she sighs too. "Fine I will take one for the team...but we will never talk about it, E-V-E-R!"

"Thank you...just make it go away" I say and smile at her gratefully.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"No way" Lester laughs and throws his cards on the table.

"Raise 50" Bobby says and throws some chips on the table. "You are playing dirty man."

"I happened to be in that area and I saw them. Since I had the Camera in my car, I figured why the hell not." I shrug and fold as well. "This is what he gets for pinning a tail on my ass all last week."

"Pendejo had it coming" Hector agrees.

"Katherine owed Tank a favour and it seemed a good time to cash in" I explain.

"Morelli, will be none the wiser" my best friend says and lays down a full house, making Bobby and Hector groan.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**The following has been completed by the Teams so far:**

**Rangemen: 1) holding Bunnies 4) Full Body wax session 14) Funny bumper stickers 5) Take the American Flag 16) 'Last Stand' McGraw's gun 9) Let animals loose in the other Teams building**

**Rangemen completed these Items before TPD, which earned them 120 extra points. In total now 375 Points**

**TPD: 1) Holding Bunnies 3) Murder Mystery 4) Full Body Wax session 7) Take a Gnome 15) Fonda Peters Costume 14) Funny Bumper Stickers 17) Obtain other Team's signs 19) Trenton Thunderbirds Mascot costume**

**TPD only completed Number 3;7, 15; 17 and 19 first, earning them 100 extra Points. In total now 270 Points.**


End file.
